


L'angoscia è la vertigine della libertà

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sette drabble, sette personaggi, un tema: il dolore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	L'angoscia è la vertigine della libertà

** L’Angoscia è la Vertigine della Libertà **

** Il Dolore dell’Obbedienza **

Kreacher obbedisce sempre agli ordini del padroncino.

Kreacher fa tutto quello che gli si chiede.

Eppure... rimanere a guardare mentre lui perde il senno, mentre si avvicina pericolosamente a quell’acqua nera, della quale non s’intravede il fondo, gli fa venir voglia di andare contro le regole, di tornare indietro, di aiutarlo.

Invece è costretto ad osservare il macabro spettacolo del suo dolore, che gli si consuma sotto gli occhi.

Kreacher è un bravo elfo domestico.

Ma senza il suo padroncino Regulus, questo non ha più senso.

Ma Kreacher obbedisce.

Sempre.

E scappa da quel dolore, come gli è stato ordinato. 

** Il Dolore della Fine **

Non provo dolore.

Solo uno strano senso di pace.

Guardo i miei fratelli, e guardo quel mostro che troppe volte si è mascherato da amico.

Lo odio.

O forse, in realtà, odio me stessa perché mi accorgo di essere come lui.

I loro sguardi attoniti si posano su di me, ricordandomi il mio volto quando ho colpito la mamma.

Mi viene da piangere. Io non volevo. E nemmeno loro.

Albus mi si avvicina, ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Cado, esanime, chiudendo gli occhi.

Vorrei dirgli che non è colpa sua, ma la vita mi sta abbandonando.

Un’inutile, malsana, nociva vita.

** Il Dolore della Morte **

Mi era sempre piaciuto il mio lavoro.

Non quella notte.

Quella notte non vedevo ustioni causate da qualche pozione finita male, o ferite gravi, egida di incantesimi inesperti.

Quella notte, era venuta a trovarmi la Morte.

Dolore e sofferenza passavano sotto i miei occhi, quasi incuranti di ciò che provavo di fronte a loro, come se fossi lì solo per esaudire i loro bisogni.

Fallivo, davanti a corpi che non avrebbero più aperto gli occhi. 

Correvo, tentando di inseguire le loro anime, ma erano troppo veloci per me.

La Morte permeava quel luogo. E io ero rimasta sola a contrastarla.

** Il Dolore dell’Assenza **

Tradito.

Tradito dal pensare che io per te potessi essere più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ma non hai smesso di accusarmi della morte della tua maledetta sorella, solo per non dover ammettere che la bacchetta che aveva sferzato il colpo mortale, potesse essere la tua.

Rido di te, rido della tua foga nel volermi estirpare come se fossi una radice avvelenata.

Le pareti di Nurmengard mi si stringono intorno, ma io non me ne accorgo.

L’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare, è che tu hai preso le tue scelte.

Non ti odio per questo. Mi limito a soffrirne.

** Il Dolore della Vendetta **

Guardo queste mura con un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra.

Chiudo brevemente gli occhi, e la mia mente vaga sui cadaveri di sudici sanguesporco che qui giaceranno, come monito per i miei stupidi compagni, fin troppo accondiscendenti con quella vergogna del mondo magico che sono i mezzosangue.

Pagheranno per essere venuti al mondo, con la loro inutile e miserevole vita.

Per aver infettato le mura della nobile Hogwarts.

Saluto il basilisco, l’arma che mi donerà la vittoria.

Mi allontano con passo svelto, accompagnato dall’eco di grida che ancora devono avvenire, ma che non tarderanno a permeare quella stanza di pura agonia.

** Il Dolore della Resa **

La sua voce, piena di rabbia.

I suoi occhi, di dolore.

Io e il mio popolo stavamo subendo la sua ira incontrollata, senza reagire.

Finché non realizzai ciò che ci stava chiedendo.

Ci chiedeva di tradire tutto ciò in cui credevamo, tutto ciò che professavamo.

Di diventare degli asserviti.

Non mi piaceva che mi si desse del vigliacco, era la mia giustificazione.

La verità era che, per quanto potessi detestare il genere umano, non riuscivo a sostenere la vista dell’angoscia nel suo sguardo.

Alzai gli occhi verso le stelle, cercandovi dei segni.

“Combatteremo” cedetti, inerme di fronte alla pura disperazione.

****

****

** Il Dolore del Sangue **

Non ho mai amato l’Avada Kedavra.

È troppo ordinato, troppo veloce, poco soddisfacente.

Sono il re del Caos.

Di notte, quando leggo negli sguardi che incrociano il mio il puro terrore, la confusione, per me è la vera droga.

Non si tratta di uccidere.

Si tratta di _dolore._ Di _sangue._ Di _paura._

Perché loro sono tutti uomini, e nessuno di loro vuole sporcarsi le mani.

Io sono un animale, e vivo del sapore della carne sotto i denti.

Il loro orrore è il mio ossigeno.

Il loro sangue e la mia acqua.

Io sono un mostro. Ed esserlo, è _inebriante._


End file.
